Cyber Valdez
by Leo Parry
Summary: Octavian and his other evil minded friends are getting sneaky, and they are planning to use an incredibly risky weapon. Our favorite teddy-bear ripping jerk is planing to bring down Camp HB with a Cyber attack. Of course Leo Valdez and his friends can stop him(It’s a story, bro) but the question is, how?
1. Leo’s butt is useless(apparently)

**After I figured out that long chapter stories were just _not_ for me, this is my first short story(after deleting all existing records of my terrible work first). Please criticise my work as much as you want, just please tell me how to improve as well:). Okay let's just move on...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of PJO and HOO. It all belongs to the dude who shoved Percabeth into Tartarus. AKA our favourite Uncle Rick.**

**Note: I left Beckendorf alive for this one;)**

——————————————

It was a normal day at camp Half-Blood, with the sun shining onto the beach, and the sun not shining onto the forest. Leo Valdez was happily tinkering away at his latest piece of metal-Oh sorry-I mean his crafty handwork, in the Forges. Beckendorf was next to him, In the heart of the forge, sharpening some blunt knives that the Athena cabin had sent from their store. Nyssa was helping Harley make his new project, which, _by the way, _was waaay better than Leo's. But that's completely irrelevant. Leo raised his chisel tipped hammer, to strike the final blow onto his pointless heap of metal, when a loud, drunk yell rose from the big house.

"GET YOUR FAT USELESS BUTTS OVER HERE, YOU MORONS IN CABIN 9!" yelled Mr. D.

Leo cursed under his breath, "He'd better not be calling my butt useless,". But he followed Beckendorf and Nyssa into the big house anyways.

———————————————

**Yo! Ok, I just left it on a cliffhanger-ish, because I wanted to do something quickly. Next chapter will probably complete the story. Unless I became lazy again (highly likely), or I died because I ate a poisoned choco bourban (also highly likely). K bye!**


	2. The rest of the story

"Alright, you lazy dweebs, LISTEN UP!" Yelled Mr D, "You, Layton Vang, don't you have a degree in technical engineering, or something like that?!".

Leo looked taken aback. "Firstly, Sir, my name is not Layton Vang, and secondly sir, I haven't been to college yet."

Mr D went purple in the face. "Firstly, boy, your name is whatever I call you, and secondly boy, I don't care if you haven't been to college, you're a son of Hephaestus, aren't you? Fix my Pokemon go machine!".

Leo sighed and rolled his eyes. He and Nyssa walked over to the yellow machine, and then knelt in front of the screen, squinting to see what the problem was. There didn't seem to be any.

"Sir, your machine is per-". Suddenly the screen fizzled out, and a message appeared in Roman purple and gold. It said,

'PUT DOWN YOUR WEAPONS, OR YOU'RE GONNA DIE WHEN WE MAKE IT TO YOUR CAMP. RIGHT NOW, WE ARE FACING SOME TRAFFIC PROBLEMS, SO THAT GIVES YOU MORE TIME TO PUT DOWN YOUR WEAPONS!'

"Um...guys?" Nyssa gulped. Beckendorf and Harley came rushing over to see what the problem was. They read the message, and Harley proceeded to tug on Leo's shirt, while Beckendorf knelt down to see if he could fix the bug.

"What is it Harley?" Asked Leo, not bothering to hide the annoyance in his voice.

"Leo, I don't have any weapons to put down. What's gonna happen to me?" asked a confused Harley.

"Look, Harley, _none_ of us have any weapons to put down right now," replied an incredibly pissed Leo.

"So you're saying that whatever happens to me happens to everyone?" reasoned Harley, "But what actually happens?"

Leo chose to ignore that one.

"Guys, it looks like a virus," came Beckendorf's deep, cracked voice. Nyssa muttered an Ancient Greek curse just as Chiron came through the door. He gave her a funny look, but decided to let it pass.

"May I ask what is going on here?" came Chiron's cool voice.

"Sir, it seems we have a virus on the computer," replied Leo.

"And, according to my tracking device, it also seems that we have a virus all around the camp too," came Nyssa's surprised voice, "Which makes no sense, because we definitely don't have devices wired up all around the camp. So how does that work..."

"OCTAVIAN!" Yelled Leo**(yes I left Octavian alive too)**. Nyssa jumped back in surprise.

"What the hell, Leo?!"

"It's Octavian behind all of this!" Leo yelled again, "Think about it, guys! That writing! It's the same writing used on Jason's Camp Jupiter T-shirt. Which means the writing is Roman. And who else would be stupid enough to tell us they were attacking our camp before hand?"

"Holy Hephaestus, you're right, Leo!" Exclaimed Beckendorf.

"I didn't know you had it in you to think like that, Leo, but you've certainly surprised me. Of course, it makes complete sense that Octavian's behind all this!" praised Nyssa. Leo grinned, and then turned to Harley.

"Hey, bud, can you go get the back up team?" he asked.

"Who's in the back up team?" asked Harley. Leo scratched his chin, and then grabbed a notepad and pen from his tool belt. He used the Pokemon machine as a table (much to the disgruntlement of Mr D), and scribbled a list.

**The backup team**

**Percy**

**Annabeth **

**Piper**

**Conner**

**Travis**

**Will**

**Nico**

**Katie**

**Jake**

"Hmmm...I wonder if that's enough people to support the border of Camp?" Leo pondered. Nyssa looked over his shoulder.

"It'll have to do, we don't have much time," she said. Leo raised an eyebrow.

"Octavian said he was in a traffic jam."

"Dense once again, Repair Boy. I know Octavian is stupid, but we've got to be prepared in case Octavian was bluffing," Nyssa explained. Leo nodded, and handed Harley the scrap of paper.

"Hey, bud, can you get all the people on this list to get to the big house ASAP?"

"Sure." Harley grabbed the paper and sped off.

"Okay guys. We need to protect the borders, so that, if Octavian's army comes to attack, we'll be prepared. That's what I called backup for. While their doing that, we need to see what Octavian rigged up around the camp, and how it's affecting the borders of camp. Got that?". Nyssa and Beckendorf nodded, and grabbed their suitcases.

"We'll get started, then you can come and help after you've got the team ready," said Beckendorf. With that, he and Nyssa left out the door. Leo glanced at Chiron and Mr D for any comments. Mr D just plainly said,

"Hey, boy, why are you looking at me, eh? This is your job, get on with it!".

"Nothing of the sort," contradicted Chiron, "Leo, I can quite clearly see why your cabin elected you as head councillor." Leo grinned, but then caught sight of Harley running back with the backup. Leo waved to them, beckoning for them to come over.

"Guys!" he yelled!

"What?!" Percy mouthed back.

**Ok now I can't be bothered to do the briefing. So now they've finished getting lectured/doing the lecturing, and they're well prepared and know what to do.**

"Ok guys!" said Leo, "If we all know what we're doing, let's go! Protect the borders while me, Nyssa, Beckendorf and Jake figure out the bug on Camp."

With that the crowd dispersed.Piper,Will And Nico went towards Half-blood hill. That was good. The Hill could be a possible invasion spot for Octavian. Percy, Annabeth and went off the the beach. It was probably best to have Percy in his home court. Katie, Conner and Travis headed for the forest. Meanwhile, he and Jake Mason were going with Nyssa's backup tracking device to Thalia's pine tree, where there was the largest indicated virus. As soon as they reached the tree, there was an obvious problem to fix. Octavian had somehow managed to erect a rail of micro bits all around Camp in a mass wiring system.

"Dude, what the heck?!" exclaimed Jake, "How the HELL did he get this done?!"

Leo grimaced, "Buddy, there's no other explanation for this. We have a spy at camp. But that's not our main worry. We need to figure out why this was put in place, first."

Realisation suddenly dawned on Jake's face, "Wait, Leo. The reason that electronics aren't allowed inside Camp, is because they attract monsters. Could Octavian have placed them here purposefully to attract monsters to camp, so to get us into a fight?"

Suddenly, a massive growl shook the ground. Leo pulled a foghorn out of his tool belt.

"ALRIGHT, PATROL CREW, WE'RE BEING SUROUNDED, AND BY THE SOUND OF IT, I THINK IT'S HELLHOUNDS!"

Jake looked at him dubiously, "Was that really necessary?". Leo just shrugged, and then turned back to the problem at hand.

"I don't think that attracting monsters was the main objective, because the magical border would keep them out anyway...so Octavian is trying to bring down the protection somehow..." Leo suddenly looked like he ate a sour grape

"Jake, that's it!" He yelled

"That's what?"

"Octavian! He's trying to get a bug all the way round the Camp, so he can break our defences so the monsters can get through! NYSSA!" He went running off to the other side of the big house, where Nyssa and Beckendorf were working.

"Nyssa! We need to disable everything as quick as possible!" panted Leo, out of breath.

Nyssa gave Beckendorf a weird look, "Yo, Leo. We figured out that much ourselves. But the question is why?"

"Guys, it's been staring at our faces this whole time! ***Leo explains problem*** don't you get it now?"

Beckendorf grinned, "Leo! You're a genius!" He immediately started getting hacksaws out to break the connections. Nyssa bent down to help him, but Leo got out his foghorn again.

"YO EVERYONE! BELOW YOUU, YOU'LL PROBABLY SEE A WIRE OR A MICROBIT. GET YOUR SWORDS AND START HACKING!". Then Leo put his foghorn away, and he bent down to immobilise the hacking system.

—————————————————————————-

**Hey guys! Sorry for that incredibly crappy piece of work, but I was in a hurry. I hope you enjoyed the plot, if not to say the story (I didn't enjoy it, when I re-read it). So thank you for putting up if you made it this far! Kk bye now.**


End file.
